And Life Goes On
by EiraWolf
Summary: Natasha has been gone for several months. Leaving the Confused Winter Soldier to pick her actions apart and this crazy weird world alone. Then something happens. Can they deal with it? Or will the pressure tear them apart?


_Hey everyone. This was something I wrote forever ago. I skimmed across it to find all the mistakes but I might have missed a few._

 _****Disclaimer****_

 _I_ _ **Do not own**_ _Marvel or Bucky and Natasha._

* * *

And it All Comes Out.

"Bucky?" Natasha's soft voice called out from behind him, snapping him out of the trance he did not know he was in.

"Yea?" his eyes darted around to see the redhead out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were folded over her chest, a light pout on her lips. She was more than likely wondering why he didn't come to bed. Why he chose to say out on the balcony.

"you stayed up all night. …" bingo. He was right. He couldn't help the sigh that left his lips next and only managed a yea again. "Bucky. I'm.. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to just…." She started but he cut her off.

"Didn't mean what? Didn't mean to leave? You were gone for what seemed forever. And now you can't tell me where you gone?" he didn't turn to face her. Instead he kept his back to her, letting the moon receive the brunt force of his angry express.

"It's Furys rule. You know that. I couldn't even If I wanted to –"

"So you don't?" His brows rose as he cut her off again. And then a curious thought crossed his mind. Why didn't she just shush him up? Everyone knows the Black widow was more than capable. But something was amiss. The way she talked, the way she acted. "You did say you came back early…."

"There was … complications…." Natasha sighed, her hands moving briefly to her stomach before dangling by her side. "I'm sorry Bucky… I'm…" She trialed off as her feet moved forward, her arms wrapping her arms around him, her head resting against his back.

He seemed rather unfazed by her movements, but soon, he rested his own hands over the top of hers. "What was this complication?" now he was curious, most of the anger fading and being replaced by worry now.

"Well." She moved back, taking small steps to stand beside him. "James… I'm…" The words just didn't fit. She was worried how he would react. Hell, she didn't take it well when she first found out and Fury wasn't very pleased either. But she had to tell. And rather now instead of later and letting him find out the hard way.

"You're what?" Bucky turned his brown eyes to hers. She never called him by his first name unless it was important. Very important. And then a thought flew to his mind. One that made him gulp and heart beat fast. "You're what."

"Pregnant." The word just flew out of her mouth. She watched his face, curious of how he could react. And when she was only met with a blank stony face, she hung her head and moved to go back to the bed. She told him. That's what he wanted. But now he was possibly mad over something new. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Why?" he reached out to grab her arm, keeping her from retreating to the bed. Now everything made since. Was he happy about it? He'll get over it. And soon too. "That's great news Tasha." and once the shock wore off, he was happy. He loved Natasha and wanted to start a family with her one day. Did he plan on it being so soon? No. but he was happy none the less.

"Really?" her brow quirked, a smile coming to place. He wasn't mad. Which made her ten times happier. "I wasn't sure how you would react. I know you stated not anytime soon. And I'm nowhere read to be a mother but.." she started to ramble and Bucky just laughed, wrapping his arms around her and slowly making his way back to the bed. "I'll make a doctors appointment in the morning." She finished, rising up to kiss him on the chin before making a move for the bed.

"Sounds good to me." He joined her, wrapping her up in his arms and blankets once laying down. "also…. Lets not tell anyone okay? Not for a bit anyways." He requested, and all she did in turn was nod her head. "Good night Tahsa." He mumbled as sleep soon over took him.

* * *

 _Hey hoped you enjoyed it. I might write more later if people want and I find the rest of it. Hahah. But again, thank you for reading!_


End file.
